


Inmortales

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, post-hades
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: Francamente, ya se estaba hartando de ese chistecito de ser más resistente que una cucaracha en un ataque nuclear y tener más vidas que un gato.





	

Francamente, ya se estaba hartando de ese chistecito de ser más resistente que una cucaracha en un ataque nuclear y tener más vidas que un gato. A estas alturas de la vida, ya no sabía si los dioses lo amaban o lo odiaban, o si solo estaban tan aburridos que jugaban con él una y otra vez. Se los imaginaba a todos sentados alrededor de una mesa, apostando sobre lo que él haría a continuación y haciendo trampa.

Ni siquiera Saga había sobrevivido a tantas cosas.

Después de lo ocurrido con Radamanthys, había despertado en una cabaña bastante descuidada, en una isla muy calurosa. Alguien debía haberlo encontrado en la playa y cuidado hasta que despertara.

Lo que no se esperaba era que ese alguien fuera Fénix, sin duda, los dioses tenían un sentido del humor muy retorcido.

Fénix le informó que estaban en la Reina Muerte y que un día había aparecido flotando en la costa. No le dijo mucho más en aquel momento y Kanon tampoco quiso preguntar.

Ikki se había acercado al fuego que había en un rincón de la cabaña para cocinar la comida, aunque en opinión de Kanon el fogón que había era tan rudimentario que la carne se freiría mejor en una fogata de madera mojada.

Después de un rato, Ikki le pasó un plato con un trozo de carne, que sorpresivamente se veía apetitoso, y unas cuantas verduras. Ambos comieron en silencio, aunque Ikki no apartaba la mirada de Kanon y si Kanon no fuera Kanon, se hubiera intimidado al ser el objeto de estudio de alguien como Ikki.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Kanon se aclaró la garganta y se sintió extraño cuando escuchó su propia voz después de lo que le había parecido una eternidad.

—¿Qué se siente ser inmortal?

Ikki lo miró confundido antes de responder.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado y es lo primero que se te ocurre preguntar.

Kanon solo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. —volvió a insistir—. ¿Qué se siente?

—Cómo voy a saberlo, no soy inmortal.

—Te lo deberías plantear, has tenido muchas oportunidades para morir y sigues aquí.

—Justo como tú.

—Justo como yo.

—No creo en la inmortalidad —dijo Ikki—, pero tampoco tengo prisa en morir.

Kanon sonrió ligeramente, era una ironía que hubiera sido Fénix quien lo encontrara. Estaba seguro de que algún dios se estaba divirtiendo a costa suya.


End file.
